Truth or Dare
by Cinderfern
Summary: The title says it all! The ninja and their friends attempt Truths and Dares. (Rated T only for possible: mild language, alcohol/drugs, and rude humor). Contains minor yaoi based on dares.
1. Chapter 1

**NINJAGO: Truth or Dare**

 _Yay! I finally finished writing chapter one!_

 _This story was requested by Joy Jloyd awhile back ago...now it's finally here!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninjago or the characters...but you already knew that..._

...

 **Chapter One**

"Okay, everyone," Cole announced. "It's time to play Truth or Dare!"

"Aww, man," Kai groaned. "Not again."

Cole glared at him. "Yes, again. We have some fan requests, and we're going to use them."

"That sounds enjoyable," Zane said.

"Let's begin," Cole decided. "How this works is we will draw a random truth or dare from this hat. Whoever the challenge is assigned to will have to either accept it or forfeit the game. Last ninja standing wins."

"What if there's a tie, like when all the truths and dares are gone?" Lloyd asked.

"If there's a tie, the ones who are out will come up with their own challenges for the finalists," Cole answered. He smirked. "Only one can remain!"

"Aww, crap." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Everyone understand?"

The others nodded, and Cole reached into a hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "This first dare is for Kai. You have to run around Wal-Mart screaming 'giant unicorns are coming'!"

Kai groaned. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay then," Kai said.

Nya landed the Bounty next to Wal-Mart. The six ninja walked inside. They all turned to Kai, who signed.

He took off down one of the aisles. "GIANT UNICORNS ARE COMING!" He yelled as loud as he could.

The others burst out laughing. Lloyd laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

"GIANT UNICORNS ARE COMING!" Kai screamed as he ran past his friends.

Other customers stared at the red ninja, laughing and whispering amongst themselves.

Kai ran down the toy aisle. "GIANT UNICORNS ARE COMING!" He paused to look at a Ninjago toy set. He found himself on the box. "So handsome!"

"Done admiring yourself?" Lloyd asked. He and the other ninja walked over to their friend.

"Can I be done now?" Kai pleaded.

Jay nodded. "Yeah. But that was priceless!"

"Let's go," Kai said. He turned to leave the store, spotting a My Little Pony toy as he did so. "Ooh, Pinkie Pie!"

Nya giggled.

"What?" Kai groaned, raising his hands in protest. "MLP rocks. Friendship is magic!"

Cole covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Zane smiled, amused. Jay and Nya were not so considerate, laughing hard and causing Kai to blush.

Lloyd shrugged. "He's got a point," he defended his friend.

"Thank you!" Kai said. "Lloyd, you're my favorite."

Lloyd smiled. "Sweet!" He turned to the others. "Jealous?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Let's go, before Kai tries to buy all this stuff."

Kai hit him playfully. "Shut your mouth, cake boy!"

...

"Next round," Jay said. He reached into the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. "Looks like Cole has to play Five Nights at Freddy's...on full blast!"

"I am not doing that!" Cole protested.

Kai smirked. "Why? Scared?"

"No! I just don't like that game."

Nya raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather forfeit?"

"Never!" Cole answered. He jumped up and walked over to the computer. "Let's do this!"

Cole put on his headphones and opened the game. "These stupid critters wouldn't dare defy the black ninja!" He checked the cameras. "Good. They're all in place."

Lloyd snickered. "Not for long."

"Shut up," Cole ordered. He turned his attention back to the screen. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed. "Where'd Freddy go?"

"It's still only twelve o'clock," Kai pointed out.

"You're not helping!" Cole complained. He clicked on another camera. "Whoa! Chica! Where'd you come from?"

The chicken stared at Cole evilly.

"Nope!" He said, changing the camera. He was now back in the office.

"Click the light," Nya told him.

Cole did so, yelping when he saw Bonnie waiting outside. "No, no, no!"

"They can smell your fear," Jay teased. "Or is that cake?"

Cole ignored him. "Go away, you overgrown bunny!" He growled at the computer. Bonnie didn't budge. Cole virtually slammed the door shut, but Bonnie looked in through the window.

Cole checked one of the other cameras. All of the animatronics were gone, so he began checking other cameras. "Shoot!" He groaned. "My battery's at 12% already, and it's only 2 a.m.!"

"Wow," Zane said sarcastically. "You are so good at this game."

Cole rolled his eyes. The battery was dropping by the second, but he knew that if he opened the door, the animatronic would get in.

He clicked on the light by the other door. Chica was standing outside. Cole yelped and closed the door.

"1% battery," Kai pointed out.

The game went dark. All the power was out. Cole cursed under his breath. The creepy music played in the game. All six ninja held their breath. Twenty seconds passed.

"Maybe the jump scare isn't coming," Cole said hopefully.

"Oh, it's coming," Kai countered.

Suddenly, Freddy jumped at the screen, shrieking.

Cole screamed and pushed himself backwards. His chair fell over and he flopped onto the ground. The others burst out laughing.

"I'm never playing that game again!" Cole groaned.

"You should've seen your face!" Jay chirped.

Zane nodded. "It was quite amusing!"

Cole glared at his friends. "You guys are awful."

They laughed in response.

...

 _Hope you liked it!_

 _\- Cinder_


	2. Chapter 2

**NINJAGO: Truth or Dare**

 _Three cheers for fast updates! School started this week (public school) so that sucks. But on the bright side, we're allowed to use phones and computers and stuff in class, so I've been writing then as well :)_

 _You guys are the best!_

...

 **Chapter 2**

Cole reached into the hat, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "This one's for Nya," he said. "Why did you wear red, when you said your favorite color was blue?"

Nya thought for a moment. "I guess it was because Kai and I always stuck together," she explained. "He wore red all the time, so I figured I would too."

"Aww," Kai said. "You're so sweet!"

Nya shrugged. "Anyway, my turn to pick a challenge!" She closed her eyes while she grabbed a piece of paper from the hat. She unfolded it. "Looks like Zane has to eat Cole's cooking!"

"But that is dangerous," Zane complained.

Everyone except Cole laughed.

Lloyd smirked mischievously. "Do you give up?"

Zane shook his head. "A ninja never quits."

The ninja made their way to the kitchen. Zane took a container of Cole's chili out of the fridge. He grabbed a spoon and started to eat it.

"Eww, you're eating if cold?" Kai asked.

"Even I wouldn't do that," Cole added.

"I am the ninja of ice," Zane reminded them. "The cold never bothered me anyway!"

He took a bite of the chili, spitting it out immediately. It flew across the counter, hitting Jay in the face.

"Hey, watch it!" Jay whined.

Zane wiped his tongue with paper towel. "Cole, that is utterly disgusting!" He said, clearly grossed out. "What did you put in that chili?"

Cole grinned. "Just beans, meat, sauce, and my special ingredient," he answered.

"What's your special ingredient?" Lloyd asked.

Cole's smile widened. "Frog legs."

"Gross!" Zane yelped, and threw his paper towel at Cole.

Cole caught it and threw it back at his brother. "Keep that away!"

Zane picked up the hat and selected another challenge. "Another truth," he announced. "For the boys: have any of you ever twerked? If so, when?"

Lloyd blushed immediately.

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. "I'm not answering that!" He said defiantly.

"Aww, c'mon, Green Machine," Cole coaxed. "Tell us!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Fine. I may have twerked a little when I was high on caffeine, but that's it!"

"A little?" Kai teased. "We share a room, Lloyd. I can tell you now, it was a bit more than you're letting on."

Lloyd hit him playfully. "Shut up!"

Zane spoke up. "I, for one, have never twerked."

"Why not?" Nya asked.

"Nindroids are not programmed to twerk," he replied.

Kai smirked. "Well, I guess we'll have to teach you sometime!"

"What about you, Cole?" Jay asked.

"Maybe once or twice," he answered. "At my birthday party when I had too much cake. And you, Zaptrap?"

Jay blushed, glancing awkwardly at Nya. "I would never!"

The others looked at him in disbelief.

He sighed. "Okay, fine!" He conceded. "I twerked in my room at the Tournament."

Lloyd giggled, and the other ninja did the same.

"What?" Jay complained. "It was a cool room! And now isn't the time to judge. It's the time for Kai to answer the question."

Kai shrugged. "I've twerked several times. Just for fun, when I was listening to my tunes."

"Ahh," Zane said. "That doesn't surprise me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked.

Zane laughed but didn't reply.

"Nya?" Cole said. "Have you?"

Nya smiled. "The question was for you five. I don't have to answer."

"Dang it!" Kai groaned.

Lloyd drew the next challenge. "This next one is for..." He read the paper. "...me!" He read the rest and folded it back up, laughing. "I have to drink some of Wu's tea!"

"Poor you!" Kai teased. He ruffled Lloyd's hair.

"Hey!" Lloyd joked, pulling away. "Hey, no one messes up my hair!"

He disappeared into the pantry, returning a moment later with a bag of loose tea. Lloyd put a scoop into the tea pot and waited for it to brew.

"Do you know what kind you got?" Cole asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "I just grabbed a random bag."

"Ooh, a surprise!" Kai said excitedly.

The timer went off and Zane poured a cup of tea and handed it to the green ninja. Lloyd took it and started to drink it.

"How is it?" Nya asked.

"Pretty good, actually," Lloyd responded.

Jay smirked. "The real question is, what is it?"

Suddenly, Lloyd disappeared.

"Lloyd?" Kai called. "Where'd you go?"

Kai felt something pinch his back. "Ow!" He squeaked, whipping around. Nobody was behind him. "Who did that?" He asked.

The others shrugged, looking around the kitchen for their friend.

Laughter erupted from next to the red ninja. He reached out, poking something invisible.

"Lloyd? Is that you?" Kai asked.

Lloyd laughed again. "Yep!" He said. He grabbed Kai's hand. "Gotcha!"

Kai tried to mess up his hair again, but the invisible teen backed away, out of his reach.

After a few minutes, the effects of the tea wore off, and Lloyd was back to normal. He fished for another challenge.

He snickered and walked over to Jay, whispering something in his ear. The blue ninja blushed.

"Well, if I have to," he said sarcastically.

He turned to Nya and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back.

"Hey!" Kai yelled. "No one kisses my sister!"

"I'd run if I were you!" Lloyd whispered.

Jay bolted down the hall, Kai following on his heels.

"The dare was for him to kiss Nya...in front of Kai," Lloyd explained.

Cole, Zane, and Nya nodded in understanding.

"I know he liked that one," Cole remarked. "Up until the whole Kai thing."

Zane smiled. "This game is awesome!"

...

 _I've already started on the next chapter, so expect an update (hopefully) tomorrow!_

 _Please review! Your reviews make my day._

 _\- Cinder_


	3. Chapter 3

**NINJAGO: Truth or Dare**

 _Second update ;) This one's longer, and probably my favorite so far. This is seriously so fun to write! :D_

...

 **Chapter 3**

"Well, now that Kai has finished punching me, we can finally continue the game," Jay said. He picked a challenge and read the card. "Nope, we're not doing this one!" He crumpled up the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

Nya grabbed it. "This says I have to kiss Cole, and Jay can't break it up," she read.

Cole stuck his tongue out at Jay. "Sucker!"

"That's not all," Nya said. "Cole also has to kiss a pile of turd!"

"Eww!" Cole groaned. "Can it be cake instead?"

Jay shook his head. "Nope! Has to be poop."

"Well then," Zane spoke up. "Nya will kiss Cole, and then Cole will kiss a turd, and if Jay interferes, he's out!"

Nya leaned in and kissed the black ninja on the lips. Jay covered his eyes, but managed to stay out of it. Kai growled slightly but shook it off.

Nya pulled away. "Well, that was nice," she said.

Cole nodded. "Yeah, but now I have to kiss something not quite as nice."

Jay ran to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a bag of poop. "Pucker up, Romeo," he teased, handing the bag to Cole.

He sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." He opened the bag. "Holy crap, Jay! This stinks!"

"Kiss it! Kiss it! Kiss it!" The others chanted.

Cole took a deep breath. He brought the bag to his face and kissed the turd. "Gross!" He whined, tossing the bag at Jay.

The blue ninja dodged just in time, and the poop splattered all over the floor. Lloyd burst out laughing while the five slightly older ninja held their noses.

"Looks like we're in a really crappy situation!" Lloyd joked.

"What are you waiting for?" Jay asked Cole. "Clean it up!"

"Eww, no!" Cole protested. "You clean it! It _is_ your turd."

"What he means to say," Lloyd corrected, "is that it is your duty!" He giggled.

"Very funny," Jay said. He grabbed some paper towels and cleaned it up. "There we go."

Jay walked toward the trash can, but Cole shoved the paper towel in his face.

"Really Cole?" Jay groaned.

Everyone laughed.

Jay tossed the poop and washed his face. Cole washed his mouth with soap, eager to get the turd out of his senses. He then drew the next challenge.

"Kai, you have to do twenty-five push-ups while singing 'Everything is Awesome'!" Cole told him.

"I can do that!" Kai said. He dropped to his hands. "Everything is awesome!" He sang, doing push-ups. "Everything is cool when you're part of a team."

Nya was counting. "That's five."

Kai continued his routine. "Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream!"

"Ten."

"Everything is better when we stick together." He did more push-ups. "Side by side, you and I, gonna win forever...let's party forever!"

"Fifteen!"

"We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me. We're all working in harmony," he sang. "Everything is awesome!"

"You're at twenty," Nya told him.

"Everything is cool when you're part of a team. Everything is awesome when we're living our dream!" Kai finished singing and stood up.

Everyone cheered, and Kai took a bow. He selected another slip of paper from the hat, and smiled as he read it. "Lloyd and I have to try and get the rest of you hooked on My Little Pony!"

"Never gonna happen!" Jay scoffed. "That show's for kids."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't judge!" He turned to Lloyd. "Let's do this!"

...

Jay, Zane, Cole, and Nya were gathered in the game room.

"Where are Kai and Lloyd?" Nya asked.

Cole shrugged. "I don't know. They told us to meet them here."

"I wonder what they have planned," Jay said.

The lights went off.

"What the -" Cole began.

Zane tried to open the door, but it was locked. "I can't open the door," he told his friends.

All of a sudden, the TV flickered on. Before they knew it, the ninja were watching the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"No!" Jay groaned. "Get me out of here! I don't want to watch it!"

The green and red ninjas' laughter could be heard on the other side of the door.

Nya sighed. "Really, guys?" She asked, annoyed.

"You have to watch the whole episode," Lloyd told them.

"Or you're never coming out of there!" Kai added.

Cole leaned against the wall. "Well, might as well make the best of it," he said.

The others nodded and sat down.

Twenty minutes passed. The show was over, and Kai walked in with some candy.

"How was the show?" He asked.

Nya shrugged. "Eh," she replied. "It was okay, but I still don't love it."

Cole and Jay nodded in agreement.

"I actually enjoyed that show," Zane said. "It was quite interesting."

"Told you!" Kai bragged. "Here, have some candy." He gave one piece to each ninja, then ate one himself.

Kai left the game room. The others followed him to the living room, and their jaws dropped. To their amazement, standing in the middle of the room, was Twilight Sparkle!

"Twilight Sparkle?" Jay gasped. "How is she here?"

Kai snickered, looking at their reflections in the window. They followed his gaze.

"Whoa!" Nya breathed. She no longer resembled the water ninja. Instead, she looked exactly like Fluttershy.

Cole had been turned into Rainbow Dash. Jay was Applejack, and Zane was Rarity.

"We're...ponies!" Cole screamed.

"Ha ha!" Kai, who was Flash Sentry (lol I had to XD), laughed. "I'm the only boy!" He glitched before turning into Pinkie Pie.

"And now you're a girl!" Twilight Sparkle teased, in Lloyd's voice.

Kai shrugged. "Eh. I like Pinkie Pie."

"How did this happen?" Zane asked, bewildered.

"Simple," Kai said. "Lloyd and I found some of Wu's tea. We put it in that candy I gave you."

"Seriously?" Cole whined in disbelief.

Lloyd nodded. "Seriously."

"Don't worry," Kai added. "It'll wear off in a few minutes. In the mean time, who wants to play some Pony games?"

"I don't see why not," Zane said.

"Sounds alright," Cole agreed.

Nya and Jay reluctantly conceded.

The six ninja - er, ponies - played a game where they had to collect all of the elements of harmony. After around ten minutes, they all turned back to normal.

"Well that was something," Cole remarked.

Nya smiled. "I can't believe it, but I actually had fun!"

"So?" Lloyd asked. "Do you guys like MLP now?"

"I do," Zane replied.

Cole and Nya nodded.

"Jay?" Kai pressed. "What about you?"

Jay laughed. "Let's go watch the next episode!"

...

 _XD That was awesome! Everything is awesome!_

 _Also, I'm so SO sorry (I hate disappointing you guys) but I don't think I'll use OC's. I have so many requests for dares and I kinda want to keep this story to Ninjago characters only (so, like, not even my OC's). I might make an exception, but for the most part, it's just the ninjas and maybe some of the other characters (i.e. Skylor, Wu, even Morro). Sorry about that :(_

 _Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Till next time!_

 _\- Cinder_


	4. Chapter 4

**NINJAGO: Truth or Dare**

 _XD_

 **Chapter 4**

"This is a truth for everyone," Lloyd announced. "Have you ever had a bad hair day?"

They were quiet for a moment while they thought. Then Jay spoke up.

"One time I got gum in my hair," he said. "It was pretty sticky and gross. I had to use mayonnaise to get it out..." He shuddered. "Anyways, not fun!"

"Ugh, that sucks," Lloyd responded. "The worst I can think of was back when I was at Darkley's. I woke up and several pieces of my hair had been cut really short. Took me six months to grow them back!"

"When I was fourteen, I was getting ready for Prom my freshman year of high school, and I totally messed up my hair," Nya told them. "Kai ended up cutting it, but I actually really liked it."

"I remember that," Kai said. "I have a bad hair day every time I run out of gel!"

Cole laughed. "I don't doubt that," he replied. "A few months ago, there was this one time where my hair was way too frizzy. I couldn't fix it, no matter how hard I tried. Luckily, I ended up wearing my ninja suit all day, so none of you noticed."

"Nice," Kai said. "What about you, Zane?"

"I have never had a bad hair day," the ice ninja answered.

"Lucky nindroid," Jay said. He drew a new card. "Kai," he read.

"Again?" The red ninja groaned.

"You have to call Skylor and tell her that people ship you and Lloyd," Jay finished.

Kai blinked. "They do?"

"You didn't know?" Cole asked. "I thought everyone knew about Greenflame!"

Lloyd looked down shyly so no one would notice his blush.

Kai thought for a moment before shrugging and dialing Skylor's number.

"Hello?" The master of amber said through the phone.

"Hey, Skylor," Kai greeted his friend. "I was calling because - well - we're playing a game of truth or dare, and I have to tell you that people ship me and Lloyd, so, um, yeah..." Kai trailed off awkwardly.

Skylor laughed. "I already knew that," she said. "I think everyone does."

Kai's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," she replied. "Anyways, sounds like a fun game you're playing!"

"It is," Kai agreed. "Zane ate Cole's chili, Cole kissed a turd, and Lloyd and I turned us all into ponies!"

Skylor laughed again. "Wow, this is the real deal, huh?"

"Yep," the fire ninja answered. "You can play too, if you want."

"I'd like that!" Skylor said. "Well, I've got some managing to do, but maybe I'll swing by later and join you, if that's okay?"

"Sure!" Kai said. "Okay, see you then."

"Bye, Hot Tamale!" Skylor hung up.

Kai turned to his friends. "That went pretty well," he remarked.

"You got lucky!" Jay said.

Kai smirked. "That's just how the game goes."

"See, you learn something new every day," Nya observed. "Like Greenflame," she teased her brother.

Kai blushed. "Moving on..." He changed the subject. "Zane, you gotta lick PIXAL's face!"

"Sounds easy enough," Zane said.

Nya flew the Bounty to New Ninjago City and landed it near Borg Industries. The six ninja dismounted from the ship and walked inside.

PIXAL saw them and made her way over.

"Zane! Ninja!" She greeted. "It's so nice to see you!"

Zane smiled. "And you, PIXAL," he replied. "You look wonderful."

The android leaned up and kissed Zane. The white ninja kissed back.

"I need your help," Zane told her.

PIXAL raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"We are playing a game called 'truth or dare', and I was dared to do this..." He licked his girlfriend's cheek.

"Oh, my!" PIXAL laughed. "Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you, PIXAL," Zane said. "You're the best."

The droids hugged each other. Then they waved goodbye and the ninja boarded the Bounty once again.

Zane chose yet another challenge. "Another one for Nya," he told them. "Go on a boat and sing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'."

Nya clapped. "I love it!"

After deciding that the Bounty didn't exactly count, she flew the ship back to Steep Wisdom, which had been back in business for a few weeks. She touched down and exited the ship, then ran to the stream where a small rowboat was docked. The others followed.

The water ninja jumped on the boat, untied it, and began to row.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream," she sang. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

The other ninja cheered, and Nya slowed the current to a stop before reversing the flow and docking the boat.

"Nice work," Kai said.

"Thanks," she replied.

They all boarded the Bounty and Nya selected another slip from the hat.

"Guess who has to drink toilet water?" She asked playfully, looking at Cole.

"Why do I keep getting these gross dares?" He complained. "I guess this one's not so bad, though."

The ninja walked into one of the bathrooms.

"We didn't get a cup," Jay pointed out.

"Oh, right," Cole said.

He ran back to the kitchen with Zane, Kai, Lloyd, and Nya. Jay stayed behind.

The five ninja returned, and Cole handed the cup to Jay. The blue ninja filled it up with toilet water and gave it back.

"Bottoms up," Cole said, and took a drink. He immediately spat it out, right in Jay's face. "Eww!" He groaned. "Jay, did you pee in this?"

Jay snickered. "Maybe..."

"That's it!" Cole shouted. "Come here, you little turd!"

Jay bolted out of the bathroom, Cole hot on his heels. The others looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"This is the craziest game I've ever played," Nya admitted.

Kai nodded. "We're all still in, which means it's only just begun!"

...

 _Well, there you have it! Another chapter of "Truth or Dare"!_

 _Thank you everyone who read and reviewed!_

 _\- Cinder_


	5. Chapter 5

**NINJAGO: Truth or Dare**

 _Happy weekend!_

 _It's Friday, so that means it's time for... THE WEEKEND WHIP! XD_

 _Then I suppose we'd all do the weekend nae nae...idk..._

 _By the way, Kairocksrainbow, your story was hilarious! Thank you so much, I love reading stories like that. Totally random and awesome! You made crack up!_

 _Cole: Uh, what?_

 _Me: *playfully smack Cole* Not that kind of crack!_

 _Anyways, on to the story..._

...

 **Chapter Five**

Cole chose yet another challenge. "This time it's a truth," he told the others. "Nya, how do you feel about Greenflame?"

"Why does everyone know about this except for us?" Kai whined.

Lloyd blushed. "I knew," he said. "I just never brought it up."

"Well," Nya began, "I actually think it's kinda cute."

Kai blinked. "Really?"

Nya nodded. "Really. You two have always been so cute together. It's no wonder why people ship you."

Lloyd smiled shyly. "Oh, uh, thanks," he stammered.

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "That's cool."

Nya fished for another paper. "Ooh," she said. She whispered to Zane. "You have to dump marbles when Jay walks by," she told him.

"But that would be mean," Zane argued. "A ninja is not mean for no reason."

Nya raised an eyebrow. "Have you met us?"

Zane laughed. "Good point," he said. He grabbed a bag of marbles out of a drawer in the game room. Then, he hid behind the door.

Jay came walking into the game room. "Where'd you go, Zane?" He asked.

The white ninja dumped the marbles onto the ground. Jay slipped and fell on his butt.

"Hey!" The ninja of lightning groaned. "What was that for?"

Zane helped him up. "I'm sorry, brother," He apologized. "It was a dare."

Jay sighed. "I figured."

The four others were outside the room, laughing. Jay glared at them before walking back out to the living room.

Zane selected the next truth. "Kai, what would you do if Chen was your uncle?"

Kai shuddered. "That would suck!" He said. "That would also mean I'd be related to Skylor..." He smirked. "So I guess I'd just date Lloyd!"

The green ninja blushed again, shifting awkwardly.

"After all," Kai added, "he is my favorite."

He drew another challenge. "Jay, wear a diaper for five days!" He read.

"I can do that," Jay decided. "I think Sensei has some adult diapers I could use."

"I heard that!" Wu's voice sounded from his room.

The ninja snickered. Jay got on his elemental dragon and flew to the nearest Wal-Mart. He returned s few minutes later with a pack of diapers. He put one on and rejoined his friends.

"How's it feel?" Kai asked.

"Pretty good," Jay replied. "At least I can poop whenever I want. And then I can shove it in Cole's face."

"Hey!" Cole snapped.

"Just kidding!" The blue ninja said. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "...Not!"

Lloyd yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed," he told the others.

"Why?" Cole teased. "Scared you'll get dared next?"

The energy ninja shook his head. "Fear is not a word from where I come from!" He responded. "I'm really just tired."

Jay selected a challenge. "Before you go," he said, "you have to kiss Kai on the cheek."

Lloyd blushed. "It doesn't say that," he protested.

"See for yourself," Jay argued, handing him the card.

Lloyd read it and blushed even harder. "Okay, then," he conceded.

He walked over to the fire ninja and quickly kissed his cheek. Kai smiled for a moment, then shook it off before the others could see.

"Goodnight," Lloyd said, and headed to his room.

Cole turned to Kai. "You like him, don't you?" He asked quietly, careful that the others didn't hear.

Kai smiled again. "Don't tell anyone," he ordered.

Cole laughed slightly.

"I swear Cole..."

The black ninja smirked. "Your secret's safe with me."

...

 _Also, can we just talk about 26 reviews in 2 days? You guys rock! Thank you so, SO much! You make writing even better! :D_

 _\- Cinder_


	6. Chapter 6

**NINJAGO: Truth or Dare**

 **Chapter Six**

"Okay," Lloyd said, "A truth for Kai: When was the last time you sang and danced?"

Kai thought for a moment. "A few days ago, actually," he replied.

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

Kai nodded. "It was when you all went grocery shopping. I stayed home so I could pretend to be a rock star. You'd be surprised by how much I do that."

Zane chuckled. "Well, you do have the rockstar hair," he remarked.

Kai pretended to flip his spiky hair. "I do, don't I?" He chose a challenge. "Truth or dare, Cole?"

"How about a truth this time," Cole answered.

"Just kidding!" Kai said. "You don't get to choose. This is a dare. It says you have to drink a whole carton of day-old sour milk!"

Cole sighed. "Seriously, why do I keep getting the disgusting ones?"

"At least you're not getting the awkward ones," Nya said.

Cole stared at her. "I had to kiss Jay's poop!"

"I had to kiss you," she countered.

The others laughed.

Cole ignored them and made his way to the kitchen, where he grabbed a carton of expired milk.

"Don't ask why I have this," he told his friends. "But let's just say I may have to find another way to prank Jay."

The blue ninja rolled his eyes but kept quiet. Cole opened the carton and took a drink.

"Yuck!" He complained. "This is nasty!" He plugged his nose and took another drink. Before long, he had guzzled down the entire carton.

The other ninja clapped as their teammate finished. The earth ninja immediately tossed the empty carton and bolted over to the sink, quickly washing his mouth out before rejoining the others in the living room.

"Vengeance!" Cole said as he read the next challenge. "Kai, go a day without styling your hair."

Kai shook his head. "No can do," he argued. "I need my gel!"

Lloyd tilted his head. "Do you give up?" He teased.

The red ninja sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

He went to the bathroom and returned a moment later. His brown hair was soaking wet. It was straight, and came down to his neck. It was shorter in the front, and looked somewhat like Cole's, only straighter and not as thick. He had long bangs that fell over his right eye.

"Wow, Kai," Nya said. "That's actually not a bad look for you."

"Thanks, sis," he replied.

Lloyd stood up and started playing with Kai's hair. The brunette pulled away.

"No one messes up my hair!" He joked, grabbing Lloyd's hand so the green ninja couldn't reach his wet hair.

Cole raised an eyebrow, and Kai gave him the death stare. They all gathered into a circle and Kai reached into the hat.

He whispered in Jay's ear. "You were dared to fart in front of my sister."

"Aw, man!" Jay groaned. He paused for a few moments before he farted. It was very loud.

"Gross!" Cole said.

"That smells awful, Jay!" Nya complained.

"It was a dare," Jay defended himself.

Nya nodded. "That makes sense."

Jay selected the next dare from the hat. "Lloyd," he read. "Make vegetables taste good."

Lloyd grimaced. "I hate vegetables!"

"Then make them taste like candy," Kai suggested.

The green ninja walked to the kitchen. He found some vegetables and set them on the counter. He then went to the pantry and returned with a bag of chocolate chips.

"Well, here goes nothing," he said.

The others watched as Lloyd melted some chocolate chips in the microwave. He then stirred them up and dipped six pieces of broccoli into the chocolate.

"Time for the taste test," he remarked, handing a piece to each of his friends.

They all took a bite, spitting it out almost instantly.

"Nope!" Lloyd groaned, wiping his tongue with a paper towel. "I think I just made it worse!"

He got some baby carrots out. "These...these are the devil's spawn," he said bitterly. He wrapped six of them in red licorice.

Each ninja took one and put it in their mouth. They lasted longer than the broccoli, but everyone spit them out after a few seconds.

"Not as bad," Kai observed.

"But not good," Lloyd added.

The energy ninja tried once more. This time, he used peppers. He coated each one in chocolate before passing them out, keeping one for himself.

"The final test," he said. "At least, I hope it is."

They all tasted the chocolate-covered peppers.

"Wow!" Lloyd exclaimed, his mouth full of his creation. "This is really good!"

Nya smiled. "Congrats! You actually made vegetables taste like candy."

The other ninja nodded.

"Good job, Green Machine," Cole added.

"Yeah, this is fantastic!" Jay remarked.

"It is quite interesting," said Zane. "But it is delicious."

Kai agreed. "Nice!"

Lloyd took a bow. "Why, thank you!" He said with mock humility. He was very proud of himself.

They munched on the peppers for a few minutes, talking amongst themselves.

"This is by far the strangest game I've ever played," Cole said.

"Stranger than the Tournament of Elements?" Kai asked.

Cole thought for a minute. "Yeah," he decided. "Stranger even than that!"

They all laughed. Lloyd cleaned up the mess from the chocolate and they all sat down in the living room once more.

The green ninja drew the next challenge. "Zane, you have to sing 'Let It Go' and do the entire dance!"

"That sounds cool," Zane replied. "And I mean quite literally!" He stood up and started singing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." He walked forward. "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen!"

The others snickered.

"The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried." He continued walking. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

The five ninja started cracking up at that last line.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," the ice ninja sang. He pretended to take off a glove and throw it in the air. "Well, now they know!"

Zane formed ice blasts on his hands and tossed them up. They sparkled like little fireworks and disappeared into thin air. "Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore." He made designs with his ice powers. "Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door!" All the designs fell to the ground.

"I don't care what they're going to say." He made Olaf out of ice. He didn't come to life, though. "Let the storm rage on." He pretended to take off a cape. "The cold never bothered me anyway!"

The white ninja continued to sing while his friends cheered. He made a staircase out of ice, and eventually built a giant ice castle. It weighed the Bounty down, so Kai quickly melted it once Zane jumped off.

"Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn." Zane made an outfit out of ice. It didn't work as well as Elsa's, and he couldn't move in it. He broke the ice outfit and continued singing.

"Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"

His brothers and sister laughed once again.

"Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on..." Zane threw his hands in the air. "The cold never bothered me anyway!"

The other ninja jumped to their feet and cheered. Zane took a bow as they all clapped.

"You're the ice king!" Kai said, and gave Zane a high five.

...

 _Thanks to Kai's Girlfriend, Breana, beeashcroft, Joy Jloyd, and imortalice for the challenges! Also, every so often, I'll throw in a challenge from myself (that was the vegetables...good job, Lloyd!)_

 _I do not own the lyrics to "Let It Go"...duh._

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't know if the vegetable combinations actually taste good or not, so if you want to test it, do so at your own risk XD_

 _\- Cinder_


	7. Chapter 7

**NINJAGO: Truth or Dare**

 _Surprise! A new chapter!_

 _Just so you all know, Cole is not a ghost in this story :)_

 _WARNING: Contains yaoi because dares XD_

 _..._

 **Chapter Seven**

"King Zane, your turn to choose!" Cole said.

Zane drew a random challenge. "This says that Kai has to drink a mystery drink made by Jay," he read.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the red ninja complained.

Jay smirked. "I'll start making it right now!" He disappeared into the kitchen.

"This is going to be terrible, isn't it?" Kai said.

His teammates wanted to reassure him, but they all knew they couldn't.

"All done!" Jay's voice echoed from the kitchen. He came back into the living room and handed a blue drink to Kai.

"Eww!" Kai groaned. He reluctantly took a drink. "Huh," he said. "This is actually..." He took another drink. "Terrible!" He yelled, spitting it on Jay. "Gross, Jay! What did you put in this?"

The lightning ninja grinned. "Coke - the drink - and orange juice," he replied. "I also added some milk, toilet water, and raw egg. Oh, and some blue food coloring."

"That's disgusting!" Lloyd said.

"That was the idea," Jay answered.

Kai washed the awful taste out of his mouth and dumped the rest of the drink. He then selected the next challenge.

"Nya," he read, "who gave you your stuffed dragon when you were two, and where is he now?"

"Oh, Sparky?" Nya clarified.

Kai nodded. "That's the one."

"You gave him to me," she said, addressing her brother. "He's in one of my drawers."

"You still have him?" Kai asked.

Nya nodded. "Of course," she replied.

"That's so sweet!" Kai said.

Nya then selected a new dare.

"Looks like Kai has to kiss Lloyd...on the lips!" She read.

Kai and Lloyd blushed.

"You're lying," Kai accused, clearly nervous. He took the paper from Nya and read it, blushing even harder.

Lloyd looked up at him. "Does it really say that?"

Kai nodded.

"If you don't want me to," he said to Lloyd, "I won't. You're more important to me than the game."

Lloyd smiled. "It's okay," he replied. "It's just a dare. And as much as I want to win, I don't want you to lose on my account."

"Thanks, Lloyd," Kai said. He quickly kissed the smaller boy.

"Aww," Nya cooed. "Young love."

Kai glared at her, and Lloyd laughed softly.

Jay shrugged. "I'd say that counts," he said.

Kai selected a challenge and read it to his team. "Cole, you have to get tied up while we all eat cake." He turned to the black ninja. "That means you can't have any."

Cole sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Zane got some cake from the fridge. He cut five pieces while Jay tied Cole to a chair. Each ninja took a slice and ate it while the black ninja watched, a hungry look in his brown eyes.

"Mmmmm," Jay said. "This cake is so good!"

Zane nodded. "Indeed."

Cole growled.

After what seemed like ages, they all finished their cake. Jay dragged his eating extra long, but Zane took pity on his black-haired brother and ate the rest of Jay's cake.

"Finally!" Cole breathed as Kai untied him. "That was pure torture!"

"Sorry, Cole," Kai said. "That's just how the game works."

Cole fished for another truth or dare. "Lloyd," he read, "why do you drink so much caffeine?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Because I like it," he replied. "I mean, I like Mountain Dew. I could probably drink it every day."

"Please don't!" Kai said.

Lloyd laughed a little. "It's really fun to drink a bunch of caffeine," he continued. "Getting super hyper makes me feel like a kid again."

"I think you deserve that," Nya told him. "It sucks that you had to give up your childhood."

"It's okay," Lloyd replied. "I like being closer to your ages. You don't treat me like a kid as much."

"Way to look on the positive," Cole said.

Lloyd read the next dare. "Jay, you have to drink pee."

"Ha ha!" Cole teased. "The tables have turned!"

"No way!" Jay argued. "That's disgusting!"

Cole raised an eyebrow. "So disgusting you made me do it?"

Jay groaned. "Fine. It's awful, but not as bad as losing the game."

Cole took the honor of peeing in a cup and handing it to Jay. The blue ninja held his nose and took a drink.

He struggled to swallow it but eventually managed to. He wiped his tongue on his shirt and dumped the rest of the pee in the sink.

"You were supposed to drink it all," Cole pointed out.

"It didn't say that," Lloyd argued. "It only said he had to drink pee, and he did."

"Thank you, Lloyd," Jay said. He grabbed another slip of paper. "This is a truth for everyone. What would you do if your boyfriend or girlfriend ended things right now?"

"I would be pretty sad," Nya admitted. "I really thought Jay and I had something special."

"We do, Nya!" Jay exclaimed. "I would never break up with you."

The water ninja smiled. "I hoped you might say that. Anyways, I would probably swear off dating forever."

"Yes!" Kai joked.

His sister hit him playfully. "What would you do, fire spitter?" She asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Kai protested.

"No," Cole said. "But you have a boyfriend!" He teased, glancing at Lloyd.

Kai blushed again. "We're not..." He trailed off.

Lloyd was looking away. He seemed uncomfortable.

"Leave them out of it," Zane said. He changed the subject. "If PIXAL dumped me, I probably wouldn't date for awhile either."

"Would you date boys?" Cole asked.

Zane thought for a minute. "I might," he replied. "If I love someone, I'll love them because of who they are, not what their gender is."

"Good answer," Cole remarked. "I'm single, as you all know, so I can't answer that."

"Well, I would probably go back to kissing pillows if Nya and I broke up," Jay said, causing his friends to laugh.

Cole drew a challenge. "This is for...me," he read. "Apparently, I have to eat some of my own chili!"

"This ought to be good," Kai remarked.

Cole got the bowl of his chili out of the fridge. He put it in the microwave.

"I, for one, am not going to eat this cold!" He said.

Zane laughed. "I'd really doesn't matter, brother. It'll still taste disgusting."

Cole glared at him. He took the chili out of the microwave and took a bite.

"Oh, you're right!" He groaned, spitting out the food. "This is awful!" He washed his mouth out. "Now I see why you guys are always complaining!"

"You're just now noticing this?" Nya asked.

"You didn't think I actually ate it before, did you?" Cole responded. "I just ate canned chili. Thought it would be funny to prank you all, but I had no idea it was this bad!"

Everyone laughed at the black ninja's words.

...

 _I feel like there was something else I was going to say...oh well..._

 _\- Cinder_


	8. Chapter 8

**NINJAGO: Truth or Dare**

 _Wow, eight chapters already?!_

 _And guys...we hit 50 reviews! This is so awesome! Of course, I couldn't have done it without you!_

...

 **Chapter Eight**

"Jay," Cole read. "Eat mud with worms - all of it - and wash it down with toilet water!"

"Gross!" Jay complained. "That's just awful! I can't do it."

"Do you give up?" Lloyd asked.

Jay thought for a minute, then shook his head. "No. I'll do it."

Nya landed the Bounty in the middle of a field. All of the ninja climbed out of the ship. It had been raining recently, so the grass was all wet and muddy.

Jay scooped up a handful of the mud, complete with worms and everything. He wrinkled his nose.

"Sometimes I really hate this game," he groaned. The blue ninja took a bite of the mud. "This actually isn't that bad," he remarked. He bit into a worm. "Nope! It's bad!"

After about five minutes, Jay finally finished his handful of mud, gagging consistently. He bolted back onto the Bounty and ran to the nearest restroom, his friends following close behind. Jay knelt down and drank from the toilet.

"That's nasty!" Lloyd remarked.

Jay looked up. "Ya think?"

He finished drinking and selected a new challenge. "Zane has to punch Sensei Wu in the face."

The ice ninja winced. "I can't. That would be terrible!"

"More terrible than forfeiting?" Jay asked.

Zane sighed. "Fine. But I won't punch him hard."

He walked into Wu's room, the others close behind.

"Good afternoon, Sensei," Zane greeted.

"Hello ninja," Wu responded. "What brings you here?"

"Zane has to punch you in the face!" Lloyd chirped.

Wu rolled his eyes. "When are you going to stop playing that game?"

"When one of us wins," Kai replied simply.

"Go ahead, Zane," Sensei ordered. "I'm stronger than I look."

Zane lightly punched Wu.

"What was that?" Their Sensei exclaimed. "That was the weakest punch in the world, grasshopper! Try again."

The other ninja laughed.

"But Sensei," the white ninja argued. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me," he said, "you won't."

Zane punched him again, harder this time.

"That was still awful," Wu teased. "But better. You pass."

Zane bowed. "Thank you, Sensei."

The ninja left Wu's room and gathered in the living room to continue their game. It was Zane's turn to choose the challenge.

"Cole, this says to be a ghost and touch the water."

"No!" Cole argued. "It hurts!"

Kai opened his mouth to respond, but Cole cut him off.

"I know, I know," he sighed, "I have to. Well, so be it." The black ninja shape-shifted into his ghost form and floated over to the sink. He turned it on and touched the water.

"Ow!" He screeched, cursing loudly.

His friends were trying not to laugh.

"You guys are evil!" Cole groaned, shifting back to a human and grabbing some ice for his hand.

"Sorry, Cole," Nya apologized.

Cole shrugged. "Eh. It's how the game goes." He used his uninjured hand to draw the next truth or dare.

"This is a truth," he announced. "How are you guys so awesome?"

Kai smiled. "That's so nice!" He remarked. "I'm probably awesome because of my awesome hair!"

All of the ninja laughed. Kai shook his head.

"I'm just kidding. I think we're all awesome...because we're ninja!"

"And ninja are awesome!" Lloyd added.

Jay looked at Nya. "Nya was awesome before she was a ninja," he said.

"Aww, thanks," she replied, and hugged her boyfriend.

Jay turned his gaze to the fire ninja. "Kai wasn't," he joked.

Kai flipped him off, causing Lloyd to laugh. The green ninja picked up a sock and threw it at Jay.

"Eww!" He groaned. "That's disgusting, Lloyd!"

Kai gave his younger friend a high five, and Jay glared at them. He then selected another challenge.

"Kai, you were dared to listen to 'Baby' for five hours!" Jay read.

"Ah, crap!" Kai said. "I hate that song."

"Who doesn't?" Lloyd asked.

Kai nodded. "Good point." He put on his headphones and played his least favorite song. "These are going to be the longest five hours of my life."

"Poor Kai," Nya said.

"He had it coming," Jay responded.

"I heard that!"

...

"Ugh!" Kai groaned as he took off his headphones after five long hours. "That was awful. I'm going to be hearing Justin Bieber for the next week. Heck, I'm gonna have dreams about him!" He shivered.

"Sorry," Cole said. "Anyway, it's your turn to choose a dare."

The red ninja reached into the hat. "Lloyd," he read. "Eat Cole's cake in front of him."

"Not again!" Cole sighed.

Lloyd winced. "I'm really sorry, Cole," he apologized. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's fine," Cole replied. "You don't have to. I mean, if it were anyone else, yeah. But not you, you're too nice."

"Why, thank you," Lloyd said.

Kai walked into the kitchen and found Cole's piece of cake. He handed it to Lloyd.

"Aww, I feel awful," the energy ninja sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Cole reassured him. "Cake will come and go. It's no big deal, really."

Lloyd smiled. He reluctantly took a bite of the cake. It didn't take him long to finish, as he purposefully are it quickly.

After he was done, he ran into the kitchen and set the plate and fork in the sink. He then dug around in the fridge before returning to his friends, carrying a chocolate cupcake.

"This is for you," he said, handing the cupcake to Cole.

"You're the best, Lloyd," the black ninja replied. "Thank you!"

As Cole ate the dessert, Lloyd fished for another challenge. He pulled out a piece of paper and read it.

"Nya, this one's a dare for you," he said. "It's a wild card. You have to dare any of us to do whatever you want."

"Sweet!" Nya replied. She was silent for a minute while she thought.

"Please don't make it something really bad," Kai pleaded.

She got an idea. "Everyone has to tell me - secretly - who they like. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Kai rolled his eyes. "That's such a girly dare!"

Nya jumped up. "What did you say?" She asked, standing threateningly over her brother.

Kai gulped. "I said that's such an awesome dare."

"Nice try," Nya said. "You can go first." She sat down next to him.

"Fine," he sighed. He whispered in her ear. "I like Lloyd, but everyone knows that."

Nya nodded. "Cool. Okay, who's next?"

Jay walked over to her. "I like you," he said quietly.

The water ninja smiled. "Good answer!" She stood up and approaches Zane.

"I like PIXAL," he told her.

She nodded. "Of course," she replied, and turned to Lloyd. "What about you, Green Machine?"

Lloyd blushed. "I...I don't know," he whispered.

Nya tilted her head. "You don't know?"

He shrugged. "I don't. I might, but..." He shook his head. "It's complicated."

"I see," Nya said. "Well, that's okay. Love is complicated."

She walked over to Cole. "Your turn, Cole," she told him. "Who do you like?"

Cole thought for a few moments. "I'm not sure," he replied.

"Do you still like me?" Nya asked.

Cole shook his head slowly. "I like you as a friend," he answered. "But I got sick of competing for your attention. I knew Jay had won all along."

"You're a smart guy," she remarked. "So, do you like anyone?

"I guess," he responded. "There's this girl I kinda know...I'd say I like her."

"What's her name?" Nya asked.

"Claire."

"Alright," Nya said. She raised her voice. "That's everyone. Now I know who you all like!"

...

 _I was just trying my luck with that :P_

 _*WARNING: SPOILERS (season six rumor)*_

 _If you didn't know, there are rumors that Claire, a character from one of the Season 5 sets, will be the new ninja next season. I don't know much about it, but she's wearing a necklace with the number 8 on it (a complete coincidence that this is chapter 8, by the way). Considering Lloyd had a green 5 on his shirt, foreshadowing that he would be the fifth ninja, and with Skylor and Nya as the sixth and seventh (I know Skylor's not part of the team, but still), some people think Claire will be the eighth. Just a theory..._

 _My apologies to anyone who doesn't like the ships in my story. Everyone has their own opinion._

 _Till next time!_

 _\- Cinder_


End file.
